An organic light-emitting diode device, also called an OLED, commonly includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic electroluminescent (EL) unit sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. The organic EL unit includes at least a hole-transporting layer (HTL), a light-emitting layer (LEL), and an electron-transporting layer (ETL). OLEDs are attractive because of their low drive voltage, high luminance, wide viewing-angle, and capability for full color displays and for other applications. Tang et al. described this multilayer OLED in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,292 and 4,885,211.
OLEDs can emit different colors, such as red, green, blue, or white, depending on the emitting property of its LEL. Recently, there is an increasing demand for broadband OLEDs to be incorporated into various applications, such as a solid-state lighting source, color display, or a full color display. By broadband emission, it is meant that an OLED emits sufficiently broad light throughout the visible spectrum so that such light can be used in conjunction with filters or color change modules to produce displays with at least two different colors or a full color display. In particular, there is a need for broadband-light-emitting OLEDs (or broadband OLEDs) where there is substantial emission in the red, green, and blue portions of the spectrum, i.e., a white light-emitting OLED (white OLED). The use of white OLEDs with color filters provides a simpler manufacturing process than an OLED having separately patterned red, green, and blue emitters. This can result in higher throughput, increased yield, and cost savings. White OLEDs have been reported, e.g. by Kido et al. in Applied Physics Letters, 64, 815 (1994), J. Shi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,823, Sato et al. in JP 07-142169, Deshpande et al. in Applied Physics Letters, 75, 888 (1999), and Tokito, et al. in Applied Physics Letters, 83, 2459 (2003).
In order to achieve broadband emission from an OLED, more than one type of molecule has to be excited, because each type of molecule only emits light with a relatively narrow spectrum under normal conditions. A light-emitting layer having a host material and one or more luminescent dopant(s) can achieve light emission from both the host and the dopant(s) resulting in a broadband emission in the visible spectrum if the energy transfer from the host material to the dopant(s) is incomplete. To achieve a white OLED having a single light-emitting layer, the concentrations of light-emitting dopants must be carefully controlled. This produces manufacturing difficulties. A white OLED having two or more light-emitting layers can have better color and better luminance efficiency than a device with one light-emitting layer, and the variability tolerance for dopant concentration is higher. It has also been found that white OLEDs having two light-emitting layers are typically more stable than OLEDs having a single light-emitting layer. However, it is difficult to achieve light emission with strong intensity in the red, green, and blue portions of the spectrum. A white OLED with two light-emitting layers typically has two intensive emission peaks.
A tandem OLED structure (sometimes called a stacked OLED or a cascaded OLED) has been disclosed by Jones et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,492, Tanaka et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,734, Kido et al. in JP Patent Publication 2003/045676A and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0189401 A1, and Liao et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,358 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0170491 A1. This tandem OLED is fabricated by stacking several individual OLED units vertically and driving the stack using a single power source. The advantage is that luminance efficiency, lifetime, or both are increased. However, the tandem structure increases the driving voltage approximately in proportion to the number of OLED units stacked together.
In OLED devices, there is a further need for improved stability. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,846 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,062 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,996 B2 all show effective ways for improving device lifetime. These patents disclose blue-light emitting layers with a hole-transporting host such as NPB, an anthracene cohost and a fluorescent blue dopant. However, these references do not address the problem of color shifts upon aging.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,893B2 discloses white OLEDs with a yellow light-emitting layer and a blue light-emitting layer which contains NPB, an anthracene cohost and a fluorescent blue dopant. However, this reference does not address the problem of color shifts upon aging. U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0090753, 2007/0134515 and 2007/063638 also disclose white OLEDs with a yellow light-emitting layer and a blue light-emitting layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,938B2 discloses blue OLEDs with two blue light-emitting layers which contain NPB, an anthracene cohost and a fluorescent blue dopant. However, this reference does not address the problem of color shifts upon aging in white OLEDs.
Notwithstanding these developments, there remains a need to improve color stability upon aging as well as efficiency and luminance stability of white OLED devices.